Priority
by milkycat147
Summary: Marianna's life had an exact schedule from the day her parents died. But when something happened, would she follow the list or break the rule and listen to her heart. Pairing: OC/Draco Malfoy I stand for the point of view of my main character and she hates Gryffindore, yes, that includes Golden Trio and Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1 Diagon Alley

**I own only unrecognize characters, the rest belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Author: Hello all. Feel free to leave comment and i would be so happy if someone can fix my grammar.**

 **i have the whole story on my head so i won't change the story line. I love Malfoy family and Slytherin. My character is not perfect. It is not a rumour that people always hate Slytherin. So do not expect for a happy-go-lucky honest girl here.**

 **have fun reading.**

 **Chapter 1: Diagon Alley**

Author: Milkycat147

By this time every year, Diagon Alley was always crowded. All the witches and wizards would come here to buy school supplies for their children.

The road was full of people who wore cloaks but it was too easy for Marianna to notice muggles and their soon-to-be-witch or wizard kids. Her eyebrows slightly frowned, she was disgusted by their curious reactions. ' _Uncle Lucius is right_ ' She thought, they should not let muggles enter their world and Dumbledore did a great job welcome them to Hogwarts.

But despite of the hatred, she tried to keep her facial expression looked normal. The Dechaprode was well-known for being kind and generous. She was taught not to ruin that image.

Marianna walked to north of Diagon Alley. She caught a sight of a white-blond haired boy in front of Madam Malkin's Robes shop. The boy too, noticed her as well, he spoke with surprised and eager in his voice, "Gem, you are here! Are you finding me? Father did not tell me you are coming."

Marianna could not help but smile, she came to the boy. He was in white shirt and black trouser. She fixed his collar and first button of his shirt. They were at same height. The boy seemed to be annoyed but stood still for her to do whatever she wanted to. He sure was happy to see her here, he was not even try to hide his excitement, "Father is buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. I'll check my uniform and then I'm going to drag them off to take at racing brooms." He reached his pocket and gave out a diamond-like candy, and then, he stopped, hesitatingly asked again, "Are you coming with me?"

Marianna received the candy, softly hold his hand in return as they walked into Madam Malkin's, "I'm afraid I don't have much time today…"

The boy lowered his eyes in disappointed, "You're always busy. We haven't seen each other much this year."

Marianna looked directly at the boy's grey eyes to comfort him, "Don't worry, I'll have more time when the school starts." She hoped, "But I can go with you to the next shop."

They entered Madam Malkin's, the boy did not have chance to continue. She approached right away, smiled at them, "Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin was a squat, she worn mauve witch's cloak which was not fitted Marianna's likes. Marianna would never wear that color.

A fake smile quickly appeared on her face, as if she was so use to it, she nodded slightly, spoke for both of them, "Yes. Two of us, please." Her voice was not showing any emotion, Madam Malkin stopped for a second, the woman decided to keep silent, forced a smile on her face, she then led both of them to the footstool. Madam Malkin knew that polite smile which saying she should not open her mouth again. That was an every-one-know-it rule between the lower class and the noble.

After the accident which took away Mr and Mrs Dechaprode's lives several years ago, the Dechaprode could not compare to before but their place in the social was still untouchable.

Madam Malkin and another witch started to measure two kids their black robes. The boy was the only one that did not notice the pressure atmosphere or maybe he just did not care. He continued, "Next shop? You mean Broomstix? I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Marianna let the witch put a long robe on her, was not changed her expression but her voice was much gentle compare to earlier, "No, we are going to Ollivanders."

"Why? Do you need a wand?" The boy raised his voice to say a low-tone-question, was not too happy about the information.

Marianna calmly answered, "No, but you need one."

"But mother has already there to look for my wand!" The boy was not agreed to her idea.

"You need to do it, yourself." The witch went inside to find something, Marianna found a chance to look at the boy, fixed his clothes again, "It's necessary." She added.

For a moment he had frowned his face and looked annoyed but he decided not to argue and say something else in return, "Father told me you'd be in Slytherin too. All the Dechaprode go to Slytherin. And so does the Malfoy, but I think you may also be chosen by Ravenclaw since you are so intelligent." He was not happy when he said so, he wanted her to stay in the same House with him, "You should stay in Slytherin with me anyways."

The witch came back and finished measuring. Marianna slowly stepped down the footstool. She looked at the little Malfoy, confirmed, knowing he would want her answer, "Yes, Draco, I'll be in Slytherin."

Draco Malfoy was satisfied, he then commented about her appearance, "That black robe suits you well, by the way."

Marianna was wearing a white dress, the contrast of two colors put out her fair skin and silvery blond hair.

Marianna smirked at his compliment, she teased, "As if you can find anything doesn't 'suits me well'."

He was about to say something when a strange boy went into the shop. Madam Malkin sighed a relief and left the job for the other witch to great the new comer herself.

Draco raised his eyebrows bored into the new boy, he did not like to be interrupted, his voice was not as nice as before, but still try to be polite, as the new comer could be his school-mate, "Hello, Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." The scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy answered.

Marianna took one look at the boy, was not someone she knew but still, she nodded her head politely at the boy. An uncomfortable feeling approached her as he looked like a muggle.

The boy blushed and tried to say hello.

Marianna was not too interesting, if not to say, was not at all. She tried to ignore him and her own feeling. She turned to look around and found a real nice silky gloves on the shelves.

"I can't believe Hogwarts doesn't let us bring our own broom. Have you got your own broom?" he drawled. Marianna took a peek at Draco, he was bored but he had to be nice. It was written on his face. Marianna could not help but smile, her little Draco had never known how to hide his emotion.

The new comer noticed that too, Marianna knew he was not enjoyed the conversation, neither of them did.

"No," The new boy answered.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," He answered again, a sign of confuse appeared on his face.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree." Draco continued then turned to Marianna, "Do you like that gloves? Let's buy it and get the wand then, maybe, we still have several minutes to look at the new Nimbus 2000."

Marianna liked the silky feeling of it, however, she put the gloves back before one last touch, "You know I can't wear it."

Madam Malkin's was not as bad as she thought. Her family had tailor, she went here because it was the only place allowed to sell Hogwarts's uniform.

"Because none of the Dachaprode does? But Gemmie, you can wear whatever you like." The boy insisted. Marianna gave a small smirk, "I doubt about that."

She grabbed the small white money pouch on her right wrist but Draco left the money before she did. He took her arm and dragged her out of the store while complained, "Since when did you have to pay when you are with me?"

They didn't stop by the Flourish and Blotts to see Mr Malfoy but went straight to Ollivanders.

Narcissa Malfoy seemed displeased. She was wearing an elegant grey dress with a designed vintage hat on her head.

"Aunt Cissa." Marianna said to the women.

"Mother." Draco spoke, let go of her hand, they both breathed heavily due to running.

"Mariann," Narcissa relieved her expression, she hugged the little girl, "How have you been?" She asked and looked at her son, "You shouldn't have run." She could not yell at her own son. Narcissa was about to use her own handkerchief as usual but then she realized where they were so she whispered a spell to clean their sweat instead.

"He was eager to have his first wand, aunt Cissa." Marianna enjoyed her caring.

" , 10" long, made of hawthorn wood, and had a unicorn hair core. Reasonably pliant." An old man handed Narcissa a wand, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. He must be Ollivander.

"Thank you." Narcissa said politely, she sure was pleased with the new wand, she turned to her son, "Draco, give it a try."

Draco received the wand, waved a little. A gently shining flow surrounded him, messed up his hair.

Narcissa hugged him before she whispered another spell to fix his hair, "Well done, Draco."

"Why is mother so happy about it? It's not even anything near to The Elder Wand." He mumbled to Marianna. She could tell he liked the wand by the way he held it. He just did not mean what he meant.

"Hawthorn is very hard to master, it can only be used by talented wizard. It developed contradictory spells. Unicorn tail hair produce the most consistent magic, least subject to fluctuations and blockages and most faithful to its user." Marianna was happy for her friend, "You are wonderful as always, Draco."

"You must be daughter of Inessa Bletchley and Egbert Dechaprode, It's rare to see a Dachaprode here." spoke, interrupted them. The old man pulled out a box of wand, "I remember selling wand to your mother Inessa when she at your age, and your father in his early 17."

"But the Dachaprode have their own wand…" Marianna raised her voice disagreed, had been long since anyone spoke about her parent in front of her.

"I know, dear." replied, gave out the wand on the box in his hand, "13 inches, Pine wood and Thunderbird tail feather. Mysterious and powerful."

Marianna stopped for a second, 'Pine, enjoy being used creatively, adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells'. Without thinking, she received the wand and waved. She could see a beautiful shiny flow came out of the wand.

" _It wants her_ " Marianna thought and more important, there was a voice in her head kept saying she wanted it too.

Marianna hesitated, she was not supposed to buy one nor use any but from The Dachaprode.

"Mariann, honey, you can keep it." Narcissa spoke as watching the girl's expression, "It's not easy to find a perfect wand and I'm sure…" She looked at while continue the sentence "All of us can keep it as our little secret."

"I find no reason to tell anyone." said.

"As if didn't ask you to not talk about his visit." Draco smirked, he did not show any respect to the old wizard.

"Draco." Narcissa slightly yelled at her son and gave out 20 Golden Galleons to Ollivander, "I believe you'll keep your words. This is your payment…"

"No, aunt Cissa. I will not buy it." Marianna suddenly interrupted, she handed the wand back, gently smiled at , "Thank you, anyway."

She walked out of the shop while waiting for the two finished their shopping. Draco went to her, there was a mischief look on his face.

As the same time, another white-blond feature came, it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Little Mariann." Lucius greeted, was not surprised to see her, "I figure out you'd be here, by seeing your grandfather, at the bookstore."

Marianna's eyes opened widely, her grandfather supposed to be at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, she took a quick peek at a pocket watch chain on her wrist, "Oh no, aunt Cissa, uncle Lucius, I think I should have going."

"Don't worry dear, take your time." Lucius comforted her, "He needs some times to find what he is looking for. Do you want to go to King's Cross station with us on September 1?"

"Really? Uncle Lucius? Can I?" Marianna could not hide her feeling.

"Yes. I have your grandfather's permission." Lucius said as Narcissa held his arm. They both smiled at her.

Marianna smiled happily at the family before leaving.

The Malfoy had always been nice to her. She first met them at her parent's funeral. Narcissa was best friend of her mother and Lucius was a close friend to her father.

She used to stay with them when her grandfather took care of the family's business.

Even though they always tried not to show any emotion in public but Marianna knew they cared for her, as much as they cared for their son.

Draco. She remembered having him stayed with her for several months until she really talked to him. He was a sweet boy. Marianna actually considered him as both brother and friend, a same age brother despite of the fact that she was younger than him.

Draco hated that thought of her, however, he was, like his parent, protective over her.

She rushed along the road. It was crowded today. All the students around England came to Diagon Alley to buy books and other equipment. She found her grandfather, Edgard Dechaprode, at Amanuensis Quills, right next to Madam Malkin's.

"You are late." Edgard Dechaprode said, was not pleased but he did not say anything further, something was bothered him.

"I'm sorry, grandfather. I met the Malfoy earlier so I stayed a little longer." Marianna apologized, she grabbed her own hand, her right thumb was touching her left palm.

"Stop doing that. It's a sigh of nervous." Edgard Dechaprode's eyebrows drawn together.

"I'm sorry, grandfather." Marianna put her arm straighten along her body, she looked directly ahead.

Edgard Dechaprode left his hand on Marianna's shoulder. They apparated back their house.

"That Hogwarts's gate keeper, Rubeus Hagrid, was at the bank with a child, who is called 'Harry'."

"Harry? As in Harry Potter, the boy who lived?" Marianna's eyebrows lifted.

Edgard Dechaprode did not answer her question, he continued, "Dumbledore must be up to something. Maybe that half-blood is coming back." The old man paused, staring at her, "You don't need me to tell you what to do, right, Marianna?"

Marianna tried not to lowered her eyes, "Yes, grandfather. The Dechaprode is not on anyone's side."

Edgard Dechaprode noticed something in her eyes. He sighed, patted her head gently, he softer his voice, "I know you're trying your best. But you have to grow up, Mariann." It was like he let down his guard, showed her his weakness.

"Yes, grandfather." Marianna smiled sadly, she reached out for his hand, "Don't worry."

Edgard Dechaprode put a small smile on his face, he looked tired, "The Malfoy...you can help them…but that's it. We are not relating to it any deeper."

He said before he gave Marianna a box and left the room.

Marianna stood there for a while.

'Harry Potter, the boy who lived is here' she thought, 'That half-blood, he said…Then, it means you-know-who is back."


	2. Chapter 2 Malfoy manor

**I own only unrecognize characters, the rest belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Author: Appearantly, it ate some my words so there are missing words.**

 **Chapter 2: Malfoy manor**

Author: Milkycat147

"He was just worried. He loves you Mariann." A voice from a wall spoke to her. It was a huge portrait of her grandmother, Addiena Dechaprode.

Addiena was a beautiful woman, she died when Marianna was 2 years old.

"I know, grandmother. I wasn't blame him, I just feel bad that I'm not good enough." Marianna stopped thinking about you-know-who and came near the portrait.

There was a room full of the Dachaprode's portraits, but she was almost forbidden to go there, only several portraits of Addiena was placed in the villa, as her grandmother liked to walk around.

"You are still young." Addiena didn't object. She said with an understanding expression, "Why don't you open the box and see what your grandfather gave you?"

Marianna stopped, she knew what it was, probably a wand. She slowly opened the box, tried not to compare it to the pine wand earlier. There was a black wand with a silvery decorated. She could see her family symbol and her name, a designed 'D' with a small 'M'.

"C'mon, try it dear. Acacia wood, Siren feather. Just perfect."

Marianna gave it a wave. Nothing happened. It wasn't gave her the same feeling. The wand was something more powerful, trickier, it refused to do magic.

Marianna lowered her eyes, she squeezed the wand.

Addiena seemed to be disappointed, she drawn a small smile, "Practice more, Mariann. Now, I'll go to comfort your poor grandfather. He wasn't seemed to be in the right mood."

Marianna bit her lips, she took a deep breath, she grabbed the box and wand, walked to fireplace.

"Incendio!" She pointed at the fireplace, nothing happened.

Marianna calmed herself down, she tried hundreds of times until a female house-elf approached, "Young master, the dinner is ready."

"Does grandfather come out to eat?"

"Master wasn't answered Ona's call. He stayed in his room…It must be Ona's faults…" The female house-elf suddenly cried.

"Enough. It was not your fault." Marianna commanded, she was tired, she neither raised her voice nor comfort the house-elf. Those creatures were always blaming themselves and young house-elves never stopped crying." Prepare the food in dining room. I'll eat later."

"Thank you for forgive me young master. Ona'll do her best to please young master." The female house-elf sobbed.

"Just go, Ona." Marianna sighed. She looked at the fireplace. She did it. It wasn't stable, but she did it. The flame was right there, burning the woods.

Marianna smiled a little, she knocked her grandfather's room. He wasn't opened the door, Addiena said he wanted to be alone.

Marianna ate her dinner alone, as usual and walked back her room.

Draco sent her a letter with his father's owl.

[ _Dear Gem,_

 _After we parted today, I asked my father if we can fly to the station with a new broomstick but father said no._

 _"There is too many muggles there and too far away." He said. I still cannot believe Hogwarts does not allow first year to bring their own broomstick. I heard there will be flying lessons, what do we suppose to fly with now?_

 _Anyways, father seems bothered by something. We headed home right away. I overheard he told mother that Harry Potter was back. Can you believe that? The boy-who-lived is back and it, somehow, bothering my father. He told me that that boy's parent died to protect him, nothing special about the boy. And all the world believed an 1 year old boy defeated Lord Voldemort… I hope father will not come up with something like 'Be friend with Potter'._

 _When are you going to Malfoy manor? There is a month left, you are not planning to go here on sep 1 morning, right? I got a surprise for you. You will love it._

 _You should give me another spell necklace for my owl, it can't even fly near the Dechaprode's manor._

 _Ps: Father bought me an owl, come here and I'll let you name the thing._

 _Talk to you later,_

 _D.M_ ]

Marianna started to think about you-know-who again. Lucius and Narcissa hardly ever talked about him. Marianna once read an article which said how cunning was Lucius Malfoy, proved himself was under the influence of the Imperius Curse to not be imprisoned in Azkaban.

Mariana remembered she and Draco asked them about you-know-who and Harry Potter when they were 7 years old. Lucius and Narcissa showed a little sympathy for the boy but it couldn't be more clearly that Harry Potter was just a normal boy.

About you-know-who, they didn't say much, their expression was hard to read, even know, Marianna could only say that the rumor wasn't true. Lucius Malfoy hated the Dark Lord.

Marianna went to reading room. It wasn't hard to find all those old articles about you-know-who. But it all said he was dead. Marianna eyebrows frowned, she suddenly searched for something.

"Here is it." Marianna opened a text book, she mumbled the text on her mouth," The Dark Mark is placed on Death Eaters' inner left forearms. It delivers a burning sensation to anyone Voldemort want to summon…It faded to a scar after he died and no longer burn or hurt….Written by Egbert Dechaprode." Marianna touched the hand-writing text on the paper with her finger, "Father…" She said, sighed and took a deep breath, then continued to the next page.

"The boy who lived, there was a lightning-both scar on his forehead. I can sense great power in it. It gave me the same feeling as Dark Mark, but there was also something else, something doesn't belong to Voldemort. They took the boy before I can go near. Only the 'GREAT' Dumbledore can think of leaving a wizard in muggle world. "

Marianna chuckled a little, she tried to focused on the information.

She couldn't find out the connect between you-know-who and Harry Potter. She sighed, went back her room and got her quill to write a response letter.

[ _Dear Draco,_

 _I'm sorry to hear you didn't have chance to take a look at the new Nimbus 2000. I guess it's just changed a little since the last version, Nimbus 1999, which you already have at home._

 _And did you say 'us' when you asked uncle Lucius? I'm actually glad that he said no. I don't want to sit on a broomstick for an hour. No, Draco, just no, I just can't stand it._

 _We shouldn't talk about him. Let's wait to see what the adult say. I doubt that uncle Lucius will ask us to hang around with the Potter. As far as I know, he stayed with his muggle's relative._

 _You know my grandfather, he doesn't like anything related to 'muggle'._

 _What was it? Why don't you tell me? It still need a couple days for me to come to your house. I have a lot of book to read. You should start reading your book too. I'll send you a book about controlling wand. Hawthorn is a stubborn company._

 _My grandfather gave me a wand today. It was made of Acacia wood and Siren feather. It doesn't listen to me at all._

 _I'll send you the book with this letter. About the necklace you asked for, I afraid that you have to wait until we meet in person._

 _What's your owl look like? Which breed is that? I wonder if it looks like my Opus._

 _Best,_

 _M.D_ ]

It was funny that their signatures were almost alike. It was one afternoon that they both decided to think of a signature of their own.

Draco liked to use first letter of his name while Marianna only focus on the word 'M' because she always stamped her family's symbol next to her name.

Marianna put the letter and a small book into an envelope. She poured just enough glittering wax and pressed with her family's stamp to seal the package.

Marianna called for her owl, it was a Eagle Owl. She had bought it several months ago, Draco seemed to like the female owl a lot.

Marianna gave her a cookie, "Take this to Draco Malfoy, Opus. You can stay a night there if you want. Draco has a new owl, be nice to the little thing, Ok?"

Opus made a small sound, ate that cookie before leaving.

Draco sent another letter the next day. He didn't reveal his 'surprise'.

Draco wasn't like the idea of staying at home to study but he did stay at home to study until the last day of august.

Marianna had been studied the whole month. She could do some simply tricks, she was relieved when her wand stopped refusing to perform magic. Her grandmother was gratified and her grandfather actually drew a small smile on his face.

Marianna couldn't be happier that day.

Edgard Dechaprode was busy with something, he wasn't left his room for days. He only showed up again on August 31.

"Give it to Lucius." Edgard Dechaprode gave Marianna a letter, "Use the fireplace to go to Malfoy Manor. You know how to do it."

"Yes, grandfather." Marianna used both of her hand to receive the letter, she looked at her grandfather, hesitated, "Are...you not taking me to Hogwarts Express?"

The whole room went silent for a moment, "No, Marianna. The Malfoy'll take you there. I'll be leaving the country tonight. I have to take care of our family's business in France." Edgard Dechaprode slowly answered, his expression was not changed a single bit.

"I understand, grandfather." Marianna lowered her eyes, tried to hide her disappointment. She was happy to go with the Malfoy but she also wished to go with her grandfather. Edgard Dechaprode patted her head before he used the Floo network.

Marianna sighed, she prepared her stuffs.

It was afternoon that she arrived to Malfoy Manor.

The family was waiting for her. Narcissa ordered house-elf to place her luggages.

"You should have come here earlier. Draco was just about to eat all your favorite candies." Narcissa hugged her and wiped away those dust on her dress.

"I'm sorry, aunt Cissa. I didn't prepare my stuffs."

"You should let house-elf do their job, Mariann." Lucius said, his voice wasn't as fierce as his words.

"Don't worry uncle Lucius. I can do it myself." Marianna took out a letter, "My grandfather told me to give this to you."

"Did he say anything?" Lucius asked, scrunched his eyebrows together.

"No, he didn't."

"I see…" Lucius nodded his head, he and Narcissa weren't stayed long. They left after a few minutes.

'There is something about the letter' Marianna thought.

"Hey, Marianna, since when 29 days is a couple of days?" Draco stood with arms folded, stood one meter away from her, his voice was plummy, exactly like how he spoke to stranger.

Marianna stepped one step nearer, the boy stepped one step back, stared at her and said nothing more.

"Are you mad?" She rushed to him, didn't give him a chance to move. Marianna held his arm, relieved when he didn't push her away, "You know I can't go anywhere without my grandfather's permission. And I have to practice. My wand doesn't let me to do any magic."

"Then don't use it."

"…Excuse me?" Marianna froze for a second.

"Then don't use it. I bought you the Pine wand." The boy gave her a mischief smirk,"Mother said it suited you perfectly."

"You did what?" Marianna raised her voice, it sounded penetrating.

"You heard me, little Gemmie. I bought you a wand and we both know which is the best wand for you." The boy grinned, his grey eyes were sparkling as he thought he did something right.

Marianna didn't know what to say. She didn't even know how to react. She liked that pine wand. It gave her that special feeling. But she loved her wand as well. It was something her grandfather gave her. He hadn't done such thing in a while.

'And now she doesn't response' Draco thought, grabbed her hand and walked to his room, "C'mon Gemmie, give it a try."

He put it in a drawer of his table, the box was replaced with white and silvery decorate details instead of its black color.

"I did it myself, with Transfiguration Spell. Even mother loves it." Draco let go of her hand, gave the box to her direction, "C'mon, Gemmie."

Marianna took the box with both of her hand, "It's beautiful." Her voice was brittle, it frightened Draco a little bit.

"Hey, you aren't crying, are you? It's just a box, the wand wasn't changed much. Even though I wanted to but mother said it is best not to transfigured it." Draco scratched his head, tried to mislead her from her current state.

Marianna suddenly laughed, "I mean it, Draco. It's beautiful." She stopped, her face was dead serious, "Colovaria!" She wanted to change the moment so she used the new wand, pointed at the wall, it turned to pink.

"Don't you dare!" Draco couldn't believe his own eyes, he pointed his wand at the pink wall, imagined the blue color in his mind "Colovaria!" He forgot that she looked like she was about to cry a moment ago.

"Colovaria!"

"Colovaria!"

The two kept saying the spell until Narcissa came in and stopped them, "Look at what you two have done. No more deserts this evening." She said and took their wands, "If you enjoy it that much then just leave the wall like that."

"I'm sorry, aunt Cissa." Marianna apologized, looked like a sad puppy.

"It's ok dear…" Narcissa's voice soften, "I know you didn't start it."

"But mother…" Draco tried to defense himself but Narcissa glared at him. The boy gulped, decided to remain silent.

Marianna giggled at the boy and stopped as Narcissa turned to her.

A moment later, Narcissa left their room. They both laughed hard, "Did you see her face?" Draco held his stomach, "Mother was so angry."

"And so did our deserts. Did you actually listen to what she said?" Marianna sat down his bed, covered her mouth laughing, she teased.

"Well, I have a box of chocolates and lot of candies here. Including your favorite." Draco sat down next to her, stared at the wall, "Beside, it doesn't look that bad." His wall was painted in blue and pink, the color mixed well, a perfect picture of sunset, "It looks like your eyes, Gemmie. It wasn't that bad."

He said, stood up all of sudden, "Wait here, I forgot."

He ran somewhere and went back with an owl on his left arm and a kitty on his right arm.

"This is my owl, a Eagle Owl as you can see." He let it down the floor and pointed another, "And this is your car, Scottish Fold, black fur, best symbol of luck." He put the cat on her lap and sat back on bed, "So, what do you think?"

The cat was small, it was completely black, with two large widely opened grey eyes. Its face was absolutely stupid.

Marianna stared at the cat and looked back at the boy next to her. 'Seriously?' She didn't even have to say a word, her face's expression told it all.

"What?"

"…Where on earth did you get the idea of buying me a cat come from?" She spoke in a very suspicious tone.

"I just did." Draco answered, tried to convince her, even though his voice sounded somewhat unsure, "They said Scottish Fold is one of the smartest cat breed on the world…"

"Yah…right…" Marianna replied, they both stared at the cat. It looked back at them, totally innocent.

"What do you want to call her?" Draco tried to break the awkwardness.

"Uhm…" Marianna carefully petted the cat, "How about Diamond? Her eyes is beautiful. It's sparkling and its grey color almost transparent."

"…Name her Diamond then." Draco spoke, his pale skin somehow redder than normal.

"Are you ok? Your face is red?" Marianna worried reached his face, "Becareful you may catch a fever."

"Im fine." Draco said, turned at the owl on the ground, "Anyway, this is my new owl. Any idea for the name?"

"We can call him Marble then."

"What? He looked like a real warrior eagle and you decided to call him Marble?" Draco couldn't believe it.

"Little owl, will you fly next to the marble dragon statue on the table for me?" She gently asked the bird, "I'll give you a cookie."

The bird looked Draco, as its owner didn't say anything, it flight and stood next to the statue.

Marianna smiled, nodded her head, "Couldn't be more resemble."

Draco's face turned even redder than before, "Fine, Marble, then. Whatever you want."

Marianna giggled, she took out a small necklace and gave it to Draco, "You know how to use it, cast unlocking charm and put his feather in, then wear it to him."

Draco did as she said and give the necklace to Marble. He tried to look down his neck, curious and happy because he was given something.

The Dechaprode was famous for spell creating. There was an invisible fence around their mansion. It confused any living creatures approached without given item.

The necklace was casted a specific spell, eternal sticked to the owl until it dead, allowed him to fly into Dechaprode's mansion with only his owner's delivery.

Noone but the one who put the owl's feather in and wear it for him can send anything to the Dechaprode's.

Draco used to ask his mother to send his letter to Marianna. Because even when he used the 'allowed' owl but he wasn't 'allowed', the owl still couldn't find the mansion.

Even though all those weren't allowed deliveries will be kept in a small house near the Dachaprode and will be checked and collected by house-elves.

Marianna still didn't learned how, but it was the same with her house's floo network. 'You don't know the spell, then you can't use floo power to go to Dechaprode's.'

Egbert Dechaprode, her father, helped Lucius Malfoy with the fireplace in Malfoy manor. But it was an updated version, Marianna read about it. The floo network in Malfoy Manor informed the owner who were coming and only locked or allowed the person when it had been ordered by house's owner.

As Malfoy manor always had visitors. Lucius had never been bored of its informed, "It's better when you know what's coming ahead." He said.


	3. Chapter 3 Train

**I own only unrecognize characters, the rest belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Author: What do you think so far?**

 **Chapter 3. Train**

Author: Milkycat147

Later during dinner, Narcissa did not give them any sweet as she said. The kid was given fresh fruits which wasn't pleased them. They both had a sweet tooth but they didn't say anything.

"I have to go somewhere later." Lucius finished his meal, he wiped his mouth and started to talk.

"Are you going to meet godfather?" Draco asked after swallowed a piece of broccoli, "Can I see him too?"

"No." Lucius stopped for a second, he wasn't in the right mood, "Not tonight. And finish your spinach."

"It's not even mine!" Draco raised his voice, clearly turned to Marianna.

Marianna grinned at him, knowing he'd eat those 'way-too-soft' vegetables for her anyway.

"Finish your vegetables too, Mariann." Lucius spoke to her with serious expression. Marianna lowered her head. She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, "But uncle Lucius, I hate spinach, it's too soft. Food not supposed to be that soft…"

"…Just today." Lucius continued. Narcissa couldn't help but breamed, "Every time, Lucius." She reminded, as the previous moment had happened so many times.

Lucius used his fist to cover his mouth, slightly coughed and changed the topic, "Remember to prepare your luggages. We'll go to King's Cross stations at 10am tomorrow. The train will be leaving at 11."

"Do we have to go to the same station with the muggles?" Draco asked, he finished his plate even though he didn't enjoy those spinaches much.

"I afraid so." Narcissa called the house-elf to clean the table, Lucius had gone through fireplace, "But we don't have to care about them. That's the Ministry of Magic's job for forced students to go by train which was made by muggles." Narcisssa had never liked that muggle-made train.

Marianna squeezed the spoon on her hand.

"Why isn't there any portkey or floo network, mother?"

"You weren't reading your book probably right, Draco?" Narcissa wasn't happy about what she found out, she marginally nagged her son, "Read carefully next time." Then she continued, "There is no portkey or floo network in muggle places, at least at the station. They can accidently enter our world. But we can apparate straight to platform 9 ¾. There isn't many muggles there. "

"Young mistress, can Dobby clean your plate?" The house-elf held its own hand in tremble, "Mistress Narcissa had ordered Dobby to clean the table."

"Oh…Of course." Marianna sighed a relief and loosened her hand, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault. You don't have to sorry Dobby…"

"Enough Dobby. You're loud." Narcissa didn't even raise her voice, her voice wasn't strict, and she turned to Marianna, "Are you alright dear? You look pale."

"I'm fine." Marianna forced herself to straighten her back, "Just sleepy, can I go back my room, aunt Cissa."

"Are you sure? Tell me if anything happen, ok?"

…

In a strange but yet familiar yard somewhere, there were a young couple and one little girl.

The male had just came back. He was wearing a suit, he took out his vest and hanged it on the back of a chair before sat down. He was statuesque. His hair was shiny blonde, if not to say silvery.

The female wore a beautiful silky white maxi dress. She sat on the chair next to a black wooden table. She had straight blonde hair and pinky fair skin. She was indeed a gorgeous woman. The little girl was about 3 or 4 years old. She sat on the female's lap. It was not hard to tell that they are a family based on how alike they are. The little girl was a perfect combination of the two. She had straight hair like her mother but its color was like her father and her skin, it was fairer than her mother's but also more pinky than her father's .

Not an exactly copy of them but the shape of her face, her eyes, her nose…was similar.

"She likes your hair." The male said after seeing his daughter twisted his wife's hair, he seemed to be relaxed.

"She'll do the same…" The female glared at her husband, knowing he was envied of how close their daughter toward her, "If you raised your hair long."

"…That isn't a good idea, I afraid that our little girl may mistake me for one a Malfoy, they always keep their hair long…" He pretended to wince his eyebrows, stared at his little girl, "Right, Gemmie? Do you think so? Do you like daddy's hair short or long?"

The little girl carefully considered, she then put a serious expression on her face, ""Better keep it short."

The couple couldn't help but burst into laugh.

"You are too cute, Gemmie." The male laughed and held her from her mother's arm.

The little girl wasn't understood why did her parent laughed, she had that serious look on her face, mumbled something.

She decided to interrupt her parent with question, couldn't let them continue to laugh like idiots, "Who is the Malfoy?"

"They are friend of us in England. Your uncle Lucius and aunt Cissa have a boy, just half year older than you." Her mother answered, "I met that boy once, he is a sweet kid. Do you want to play with him?"

"Really?" The girl opened her eyes widely, curious and excited, "I can play with him?"

"Yes, of course, dear. When we travel back to England." Her mother cuddled her face, she then pointed at the sky, "Gem, look, it's sunset."

The sky was mixed with blue, purple and pink.

"Just like my eyes." The girl said. Her eyes color was exactly like the sky but in details it looked more resemble to some sort of gem.

"Alike, but not as beautiful as." Her mother smiled at her and held her hand, "Our Gemmie has the most special eyes."

The female reached her hand out to hold the little girl, suddenly, the view changed.

They were in a square, or more like a station. The view was blurred, could barely see anything but people, a lot of muggles.

They all looked frightened to one direction, it was so bright that almost nothing can be seen but yellow light. There was an explosion. Both the male and female only had time to cover their child. They quickly hid her between them.

A second later, everything collapsed in black.

…

Marianna immediately sat up from her position, her whole body was shivering. She tried to stand up from the bed, failed two times until she could stand with her hand leaned on the small table next to her bed.

She breathed heavily, unable to control her heart's beat. Marianna walked barefoot to a room, knocked and asked with wobbly tone, "A..aunt Cissa…."

Narcissa opened the door right away, she was asleep but the house-elf woke her up just a few seconds earlier to inform her about the girl.

"What's wrong dear?" Narcissa hugged to comfort the girl. "Did you have a nightmare? It's ok dear. Don't be scared." She gently patted the girl's back, "I'm here. Aunt Cissa is here."

Tears rolled down Marianna's cheeks, she held Narcissa until she calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Narcissa asked, used her finger to wipe off the girl's tears.

Marianna shook her head, she kept silent for a few minutes. Narcissa commanded the house-elf to bring her towel and warm water. It was another house-elf, female and older than Dobby.

Marianna cleaned her own face and hand, she thanked the house-elf.

"It's Donly's pleasure to serve young mistress." The female house-elf didn't talk much, she bowed down before snapped her fingers to take away the used towel and warm water. Donly quickly disappeared as Narcissa's ordered.

Marianna was able to smile but she refused to leave Narcissa, "Aunt Cissa…Can I sleep with you?"

Narcissa was surprised but she nodded her head, gently held her as they lay down.

"Do you remember when you and Draco read about werewolf?" Narcissa pulled blanket till Marianna's shoulder.

"Yes." Marianna giggled, "Draco dreamed about being chased and got bitten by a werewolf. He even pretended to be a werewolf to scare me the next day."

"His dreams always seem livelier than others." Narcissa grinned too, "He didn't tell any of us but he couldn't sleep for days. The house-elf told me he was walking around the house at night, checking all the entrance."

"Really?"

"Really." Narcissa confirmed, she smiled, pointed her wand to the roof and whispered a spell, "I made this for him. He still couldn't sleep though, but because of excitement." The ceiling started to change, it looked like the sky with million stars, those stars started to move into place which appeared to look like a dragon. The star-dragon stretched it wings and began to spit twinkling star-fire.

It was absolutely amazing.

"I love it, aunt Cissa." Marianna hugged Narcissa as the female kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep.

The next day, Marianna woke up, another blonde figure stayed in place of Narcissa, stared at her, "You finally woke up. It's 9am already." Draco poked her cheek, "Woke up, we are late for breakfast."

"Where is aunt Cissa? Why didn't you wake me up?" Marianna softly spoken, she was still sleepy.

"She is with father. He is back." Draco kneed up from the bed, helped to pull her up, "Mother told me to let you sleep more. Did something happen yesterday?"

Marianna stared at him, her mind was blank for a moment, "It's nothing." She sat on the bed with her feet on the floor, "I…dreamed about my parent. We were at a muggle's station and there was an explosion…"

She stopped talking and the room became silent. Draco suddenly dragged her out of bed, "It's just a dream…Platform 9 ¾ is a wizard's place. Basically it is. Nothing'll happen."

"Wait, let's me wear my slipper." Marianna said, she wasn't prepared for Draco's action.

He stopped for her to wear her slipper and dragged her again, his strength didn't hurt her, they both just walked faster than normal, "Mother made a dragon chocolate cheesecake. I'll let you choose the first piece."

The meal went fine. The dragon chocolate cheesecake was delicious. Marianna took a few second to decide to use the Acacia wand. They had their luggage sent to Hogwart express by Malfoy's house-elf. And Narcissa was emotion for leaving her child soon.

Marianna changed in to white shirt with black high waist pleated skirt and lace diamante flat dolly shoes.

"Very decent." Narcissa said, hand-braided her half halo braid with pastel pink ribbon. "I can't believe I have to leave both of you in the next 6 months." She turned to Draco, fixed his necktie and collar, then she hugged both of them, "I'll miss you guy a lot."

Lucius stood next to them, didn't say anything, a few moment later, he checked the time, "We should go."

Narcissa quicky wiped her teary eyes, she held Marianna's hand. Lucius held his son's hand. They both side-along apparated to platform 9 ¾. It was full of wizards and witches of all ages. Marianna could notice muggles around but there weren't much of them.

" , ." A flat voice spoke behind them, there was a prudent-look men with his son.

" , not surprising seeing you here." Lucius Malfoy said, introduced the kid, "This is my son, Draco and daughter of the Dechaprode, Marianna."

nodded at them two, introduced his son Theodore Nott in return.

He looked somewhat weedy and clever.

Draco whispered to her, "Theodore Nott, pure-blood, I told you about him."

"A loner, you said." Marianna continued, then she turned to Theodore, polite smiled, "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Marianna Dechaprode."

"I'm Theodore Nott, you can call me Theo." Theodore said, the boy had his father's appearance, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. "I saw you several times at Malfoy's manor, you don't hang out much, do you?"

"I guess I don't really fit in the crowd." Marianna replied, kind of curious about the boy, he was a rare one who Draco considered equally.

"Why do you have to fit in…When you can stand out." Theodore smirked, "It's nice to meet you too, Dechaprode."

"Marianna is fine." She said before Draco put a cat on her shoulder and interrupted them, "Oh, Diamond…"

"The house-elf brought it just now. He said Diamond refused to stay on a cage." Draco answered even before Marianna asked him to.

Diamond wasn't seemed scared but also didn't seem to care about anything but her owner. Marianna received a small cat-cookie from Draco and fed the cat.

Draco smirked at Theodore, his eyes were telling something. Theodore didn't really care, he smirked back. The two boys had their own silent conversation.

The adults decided to leave before the platform got any crowder. Narcissa couldn't hide her feeling, she hugged the two one last time before leaving. Marianna didn't say anything, she held Diamond and followed Draco to an empty compartment.

"What's wrong?" Draco slightly hit her with his elbow.

Marianna looked around, Theodore was by the compartment's entrance talking with a boy, black hair and dark skin, pretty unfamiliar.

As they didn't pay attention, she whispered her feeling to Draco, "I just wish my grandfather is here."

Draco didn't know how to comfort her, he tried to come up with something, wasn't even related to their topic, "Do you want to know a secret?"

"You have a secret?" Marianna curiously stared at him.

The boy blushed marginally, "I was about to tell you this morning but I forgot…" He admitted and quickly continued before she could remember their conversation this morning, "Just as we expected, this morning, father told me to 'Be friend with Potter'" He said with his father's tone, then changed back to his, "Can't you believe that? The Potter is not even Sacred Twenty-Nine."

But one again, he succeeded in changing the topic, Marianna couldn't calm herself at the information. It was really rare for Lucius to ask his son to get to know anyone. They didn't have to do such thing, people wished to acquainted the Malfoy. Draco had only tried to be friend with someone once and it was Marianna, "Really? Did…"

"Hello." A voice interrupted them, the tall dark skin boy by the entrance spoke, "Let's me introduce myself. I'm Blaise Zabini."

Marianna stopped a second, "And how do we have to know you?" Draco, however, spoke exactly what she thought. The boy was arrogant and somewhat vain in front of them. Draco didn't enjoy that, he was a Malfoy anyway.

"Not you." Blaise replied, didn't change his attitude, he didn't seem to care about what Draco think, "But you, beautiful. It's rude not to introduce yourself to a pretty lady like you before leaving."

Marianna forced herself to draw a small smile, her body moved back a little as the boy walked toward them.

Theodore stepped back to his seat, "Don't mind him, he is always like that, arrogant and vain."

"That isn't how you suppose to talk about your friend, Theo." Blaise spoke to his friend while he fixing his short hair, "I have condition to be vain. Anyway, pleased to meet you beautiful, hope we'll meet again."

Draco stared strangely at Theodore as the dark-skin boy left, "I didn't know you have such unique taste, Nott."

"He isn't that bad." Theodore defensed for his friend, he hesitated added, "At least, most the time."

Draco didn't believe Theodore, Marianna, in the other hand, asked them, "Did he say Zabini? Is he son of a famously beautiful witch who has been married several times?"

"So you have heard about his mother?" Theodore asked her in surprise, even Draco looked at her.

" is one of our loyal customers, she is always the first one to buy our product." Marianna explained, "I have read about her."

"Talking about that, Udefrode is always out of stock. Have your family ever considered to creat more items?" Theodore was curious, he looked carefully at her, waited for the answer.

Marianna didn't give him what he wanted right away, "What do you think about our store's price?" She asked, quiet amused by his question.

"Above affordable." He replied firmly, "If not to say understandable expensive."

"Well, what do you expect, Nott?" Draco smirked at him, he was somewhat proud of her...family's store based on his attitude, "Its price worth its quality."

"That's why i said..." Theodore blushed, "Understandable expensive."

Marianna chuckled, there was no point to explain U stood for unique now, "We have no mean to increase the quantity. However, i can make you to prior list, the store's employee will inform you when we restock." She made sure she said 'you' instead of Nott family, even though it was 'the Nott' that she wanted to be acquainted with.

The boy himself wasn't a bad candidate to be friend with.

Draco glared at her, decided to say nothing.

"That'd be great." Theodore smiled, more honest than he was before.

The two boys then started to talk about quidditch. Marianna didn't join their conversation, she looked outside the window. There was a group of flaming-red hair.

A plump woman, who seemed to be their mother of four boys and a young girl beside her.

There was an identical twins, one of them was talking to the oldest one of the boy.

"Oh, are you a Perfect, Percy?" His voice was filled with surprise, "You should have said something. We have no idea."

"Hang on. I think I remember him saying something about it." The other one of the twins said, "Once..."

"Or twice..." The first one continued.

"A minute..." Said the 2nd one.

"All summer..." back to the first one.

"Oh, shut up." His brother Percy demanded, quite annoyed by the twins.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" Said one of the twins.

"Because he's a Perfect." The plump woman told them, she seemed proud of the oldest one.

"Weasley." Draco looked out the window to see what she was looking at, "Noticeable as their second-hand robes." He underestimated them, it all showed through his voice.

Weasley, pure-blood, seven childrens. It was hard to find any family had that much of children but them. Anyway, it was graspable of Draco's attitude. They couldn't afford for their children. It was also something peculiar to most wizard family.

Draco didn't really hate them but it was sure that he'd never thought of be friend or even tried to be friendly with a Weasley. Their family status was different from the beginning.

Marianna didn't see anything wrong about it. That was how Draco was taught, that was how she was taught.

There were only eternal interests.

She didn't give any excuse for stranger she barely met, however, "The twins aren't bad." Marianna commented.

"What?" Draco asked, he didn't hear it clearly or maybe he just didn't believe what she said.

Marianna didn't repeat, she gave him a mysterious smile.

"Malfoy." Two voices talked at the same time. There were two big figures at the compartment's door. Both of them have black hair, black eyes and fair skin. The shorter one was chubby, he looked naive in spite of his big body. The taller one looked more cunning than his friend.

"Come on in. What are you standing there for?" Draco was somewhat arrogant and his tone was slightly demanded.

"Yes." They replied, one next to another. They came in and sat down, their action wasn't as heavy as they look.

"Crabble and Goyle." Draco introduced the two, couldn't be more careless. It was different than how he introduced Theodore, at least Nott had his name announced.

Draco turned to Marianna, "Marianna, Marianna Dechaprode and Theodore Nott."

"Hello." Marianna gave them a small smile, a polite one, "I believed we met."

"Hello, Ms. Dechaprode." They replied, kind of awkward, they were hesitated as how they should react.

"Dechaprode is fine." She patted Diamond, the cat was sleeping on her lap, "Or you can call me Marianna. I don't mind."

"Oh..." The boys didn't dare to talk to you or perhaps they were shy. Marianna lost patient and Draco interrupted their 'conversation', he started to talk with them.

It wasn't hard for him to be the centre of the crowd, Draco simply enjoyed it too. Marianna didn't mind to be a listener if the conversation between the boys didn't too bore. Theodore wasn't talked to them, he politely nodded at the two, then focused on his book.

Hogwarts express left at 11am, it ran fast, there was nothing but trees outside the window anyway.

It wasn't the first time she went on a train. Her parent loved travelling around. They took her to Muggle's world. There was bicycle, car, bus, train and plane. Her father and her mother didn't dislike muggle as much as her grandfather did.

They were inspirited to create new magical items and spells. They enjoyed not using magic one in a while. Her mother said it gave her the feeling of having a family, cleaning and cooking with her father, instead of having house-elves do it all.

"Gem, do you want something?" Draco patted her shoulder, he frowned his eyebrows, slightly annoyed because she didn't pay attention. He nodded at direction to the door. There was a trolley and a woman outside in the corridor waited for them.

It seemed that she had been waiting for a while.

"Oh, sorry. I don't want anything." She smiled, at least that was what she thought she did.

Draco, however, bought almost everything on the trolley. He picked several sweets, left all other to Crabble and Goyle. Theodore was reading his book, he didn't take any. Draco gave Marianna a honey-flavoured lollipop despite the fact that he was annoyed because he had to call her so many times. He had a box of Frog chocolate for himself. His chocolate frog wasn't moving much, "They must think of some different images. A frog, doesn't it disgusting?" He pulled his wand out, turned it to a small dragon.

It wasn't complete. The dragon was chubby, it had tiny wings waved in a cute way.

Marianna was sure that he didn't mean to turn it out like that. Draco always loved powerful dragon. The compartment went silent for a second.

"Can i have it?" Marianna asked, she honestly added, "It's great, i love it."

"Of course, it's great." Draco pretended to look vain as if it did turn out exactly as he wanted, "Here, as you want it that much."

His action was slower than normal and his face was red. He blushed because of the embarrassment. Marianna chuckled as she received the dragon. It was cute, she carefully put it back to its box, didn't want to eat it.

Theodore seemed to notice. He tried to hold his laugh knowing that the Malfoy boy wouldn't go easy on him as the boy to Marianna. "Excuse me." He coughed and left the compartment with his Hogwarts robe, "It's about time soon."

Goyle and Crabble weren't that precise or they didn't really pay attention. Goyle started to clap his hands first. Crabble looked at him and followed him.

"Anyways," Draco stopped them, "Did you mention Potter?" He picked card from chocolate frog, "Another Dumbledore." He mumbled, asked Marianna if she wanted it and threw it to Goyle when she shook her head. He was bored. Draco leaned backward, reached his hand and played with Diamond as he waited for their answer.

"Uhm, they are talking about him..." Crabble spoke first, but he was interrupted, someone knocked the door, it slid right after the knock.

"Excuse me..." A young boy with round face, black hair and fair skin came in. His eyes was teary, "Have you guy seen a toad?"

"Oh, look at who it is. Neville Longbottom." Draco smirked, he teased the boy, "Are you going to cry?" Crabble and Goyle started to laugh at him.

The boy's face turned red, he was really about cry.

"We didn't see any toad." Marianna answered, her soft voice managed to calm the boy even though she did not mean to, "Thank you..." His voice was still wobbling, "But if you see any..."

"Are you deaf?" Draco straightened his back from the seat, annoyed by the boy, "She said she didn't see any."

Marianna looked at him with surprise. Draco's tone was unnecessary harsh. But she chose not to judge or say anything at the moment. Draco seemed to realize it too, he mumbled something as he stood up, "Better get change."

The boy left, Theodore came back with his robe on. Marianna asked him to take care of Diamond for her. She hurried followed Draco, "What's wrong?"

The boy didn't want to talk but he didn't want to ignore her, "That Longbottom always cries. No wonder why his grandma always keeps him inside." Draco was upset somehow, Marianna couldn't understand. She had no excuse for the black haired boy anyway, "Why do you care about him. It's not like we have to play with him. Just keep it polite."

"I don't know...Why are you so nice to them today?"

"I wasn't going to talk to them any further. You see, Crabble and Goyle didn't even dare to talk to me as usual and i was just answered Neville's question. You almost made him cry." Marianna explained, she grabbed Draco's hand to slower his speed.

"It wasn't my fault that he cried. About Crabble and Goyle, father said it's their job to be friend with us, I introduced." Draco meant he did his job well.

Marianna chuckled, "Maybe you should start with their full name next time."

"As if any of you will care." He pouted with disbelief.

"But that's how introducing works." Marianna laughed at his expression, they split and went to their changing room.

Marianna wore her robe on, she looked at herself in the mirror. Small and weak. She sighed and drew a thin smile, "Keep it on, Marianna. Make your grandfather proud. Make the Dechaprode proud."

Marianna didn't have to fix her hair, the spell which Narcissa put on still worked. She came out of the changing room. Draco and the two boys were in another apartment.

"Is it true?" Draco said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," She came near the compartment, she could hear a voice answered, he was the stranger at Madam Malkin .

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," Draco said carelessly, as if he was mentioned because he had to. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Marianna saw another red hair figure, the youngest boy of Weasley, he gave a slight cough, tried to hold his laugh. Draco looked at him, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to glassed boy. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. Marianna interrupted the intense conversation, "Does it hurt?"

The whole compartment looked at her, Crabble and Goyle stood aside and gave her a way in. Draco didn't say anything, he stood there waiting for her to come. "Your scar. Does it hurt?" Marianna came closer and asked again.

The boy pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar, "No, it isn't hurt." It looked like a completely healed scar.

"I see." Marianna expression was brooding for a second and she quickly hid it with a broad smile, "So, nice to meet you. My name is Marianna. Marianna Dechaprode."

The boy stopped for a moment, he was hesitated, but Marianna had her patient this time, she kept her hand in front of him for a while. The boy finally decided to shake her hand, "Harry, Harry Potter."


	4. Chapter 4 Hogwarts

**I own only unrecognized characters, the rest belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Author: What do you think? I don't have any plan for any other pairing beside Marianna and Draco. Do you have any suggestion?**

 **Chapter 4: Hogwarts**

Author: Milkycat147

They walked back their compartment, Draco let Crabble and Goyle walked first, he was in the back with Marianna. His mood wasn't that great.

"How dare he. That Potter!" Draco was mad, "Did you see that?" He continued before she could answer, "How dare he decline friendship from Malfoy."

Marianna saw that, but as Harry hesitated attitude when he shook her hand, noone hardly noticed his earlier action. "He was too happy that he didn't prepare to shake a Malfoy's hand." Marianna comforted, her voice was monotonous.

"Ha" Draco smiled humourless, "Your face is deadpan just now, you know that?"

"Just as i expected." Marianna smirked, she planned to write a letter later. Harry Potter didn't seem to buy the Malfoy's society status.

They came back their compartment. Marianna hugged Diamond. Draco wasn't in the mood to talk, he simply leaned back and closed his eyes. Crabble and Goyle almost never stopped eating. Theodore looked outside the window, stayed in his own world.

The compartment was silent.

After a while, the train slowed down, a voice echoed through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Draco opened his eyes immediately, as if he wasn't asleep to begin with. Crabble and Goyle finished their foods. Theodore checked his clothes, looked at them, "After you."

Draco stood up first, he checked his clothes as well.

"Uhm…" Marianna hesitated, she wasn't want to leave her cat here, "What about Diamond?"

"Bring it then." Draco wasn't a mind reader, but he could understand Marianna's expression, "I'll keep it for you during the sorting."

The train stopped, students queued in line to a dark platform. The temperature was lower outside, "They could at least turn the light on or something." Draco mumbled, he stood next to her.

A lamp suddenly appeared and bobbed in front of them, ""Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

He was Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. He was half-giant wizard, about twice as tall as an average man, standing at eleven feet, six inches tall and three times as wide, with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. He wore an exceptionally large moleskin overcoat with several pockets, didn't look neatly at all.

They followed him to a steep, narrow path. It was so dark that they could barely see anything. Draco grabbed Marianna's hand, he whispered, "If that gatekeeper wasn't knew where he was going…"

Marianna wanted to chuckle, she drew a small smile, squeezed his hand. He was nervous, the dark road made her timid too.

Diamond was on her shoulder, the cat didn't seem to scare at all.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path led onto the edge of a great black take.

"No more'n four to a boat!"

"Great, first is train, and now boat." Draco mumbled. Those boats weren't that great. It looked kind of old and insecure. Draco and Marianna got in one, Crabble and Goyle followed right after that. Theodore got in another boat with his friend, Blaise Zabini and two others people, seemed like Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.

They followed him to the castle, there was a witch in emerald-green robes stood there to greet them.

"The firs' years, McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

McGonagall opened the entrance and led them in. Most students had been here, only first year left. She showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

The whole chamber was silent. People around her seemed normal, they hid their feeling pretty well. Theodore wasn't show any feeling and Blaise seemed confident while Pansy looked around and judged people. It wasn't hard to notice that most of the students had already sorted themselves. Marianna was sure that at least half of people around her would be sorted in Slytherin.

Draco seemed to realize that too, he secretly straightened his back, he looked completely normal except for his abnormal pale lips.

"Are you nervous?" Marianna asked, she lowered her voice to the volume only two of them could hear.

"Not Hufflepuff…Huh? What did you say?" Draco spoke his thought out loud, he got embarrassed right away, "Of course, I'm not nervous…" He paused, tried to save his idol. "Do you?"

Marianna smiled a little, "I do," She said, relieved the boy, "Why do you hate Hufflepuff that much? It doesn't that bad."

"Are you kidding?" Draco asked her, he was totally disgusted just by thinking about it, "That yellow color, there is no way I will wear that color for years. No way!" He emphasized his point by repeating again.

Marianna covered her mouth, not letting herself burst into laugh. Several people started to scream, Marianna stopped laughing to find out what happened. There were about twenty ghosts flied to them.

They were talking about something. Marianna notice who came from aside, completely different direction from the others. A ghost with gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. She grabbed Draco to notify him. Marianna then bent her knee while bowing her head, she made a perfect curtsey.

Draco bowed his head as well. The ghost seemed to notice them, he nodded his head and stared at them for a moment before he left.

He was the Baron, ghost of the Slytherin. He passed between the crowds, even other ghosts seemed scared of him.

McGonagall led them through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. There was a pointed wizard's hat, a sorting hat to be more exactly.

McGonagall began to call one by one student. Crabble was called before her.

"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Marianna heard that as Crabble was sorted in Slytherin. She had her eyes to that direction right away. And of course, Weasley again, their youngest boy. It was amazed by the little number of time she saw him today but she had already dislike him. Marianna wondered how did the Weasley teach their children. But Ron Weasley did a good job through, whatever they wanted, the Potter was now believed all Slytherin was bad.

"Dechaprode, Marianna." McGonagall called, Marianna gave Diamond to Draco. She walked past Ron and Harry, gave the bespectacled boy a confident smile. She would be a Slytherin, evil did he say? It was not like any of Slytherin would bow down and ask to be his friend.

McGonagall seemed to smile at her a little before she sat down.

"Oh, a brilliant mind, eager to learn more, aren't you? Just perfect for Ravenclaw…" The sorting hat said in her ears.

"No, im going to Slytherin." Marianna thought firmly, it wasn't a question.

"Hmm? Not Ravenclaw? Are you sure? Why all the Dechaprode want to go to Slytherin? There isn't only one way to prove yourself." The hat tried to convince her.

"No, only Slytherin." Marianna said again. The hat gave up after few nonsense sentences, its voice seemed down for failed to convince another Dechaprode, "SLYTHERIN." It shouted out.

Marianna came to a seat opposite Crabble. The Slytherin table calmly clapped their hand to greet her, people near her introduced themselves to her. Not all of them were pure blood but most of them were from noble family. They either had money or power or both. But only few students had equal family status as her or Malfoy's.

Marianna could see her Headmaster, Severus Snape. He seemed to look at her and relieved his face a little. The man was gently clapping his hand, barely made any sound but that was enough. Marianna smiled back at him before she picked Diamond on her lap.

Draco let Diamond down, she ran to Marianna on her own. It wasn't Draco's turn yet.

There was a blonde guy who winked at her, he looked familiar but Marianna couldn't remember if she had met him. He sat with a group of guy which seemed to be more active than other Slytherin. They friendly smiled and nodded to Marianna as they saw her looked at them.

Marianna smiled back and turned to her table.

A older girl greeted her, she introduced herself as "Gemma Farley - Slytherin Perfect".

Marianna nodded, politely introduced herself, both of them kept quite for the Sorting.

Daphne Greengrass was the next Slytherin, she chose not to sit by Marianna but another table. Gregory Goyle sat next to Crabble and then it was Draco's turn.

It was weird that the hat sorted him even before it touched his head, it was still a few centimeters above from his head, but it shouted immediately. Marianna doubted that the boy had done something to the poor old hat but he didn't tell her. He walked right to Marianna and sat next to her.

"Finally." Draco looked at the High Table first, after received a slight greeting from his Godfather, he satisfied sat down.

Theodore was sorted into Slytherin as well, it wasn't a surprise. He seemed calm all the way. Pansy Parkinson was next Slytherin, she sat with Greengrass and few others female Slytherin. Marianna hardly recognized any.

Draco, however, knew which family they came from, even though it was just few of them.

"Potter, Harry!"

Marianna could imagine how hard he tried not to be sorted in Slytherin by his action. He accidentally glazed at Slytherin table and quickly looked away as he noticed his mistake. The boy had slightly hated look in his eyes.

"GLYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Glyfindor table busted into excitement. They shook his hand, the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter."

Draco suddenly grabbed her hand, they exchanged looks and turned to Head Table. Dumbledore was clapping his hand and even their Head Master, Severus Snape stared at the bespectacled boy.

"Saint Potter." Draco whispered with taunting voice, "Did you see his face? He was dead scared of Slytherin, wasn't he?"

Marianna gently patted him, "Ignore him, Draco. Uncle Lucius won't ask you to do such thing again. It's normal for him to be sorted there. His parent, his friends and even Dumbledore were Glyffindor anyways."

"His friends? You mean that gate keeper and the poor Weasley?" Draco raised his voice, mocked. The whole table laughed.

"My father said Potter must be sorted in that house." Theodore joined the conversation, "You don't have to be his friend but better not to be his enemy though. Just ignore him."

It seemed that most Slytherin had their own opinion. They didn't react to Harry at all. Noone really looked excited or disappointed to the result.

Blaise Zabini was the last one, he joined Slytherin table. Dumbledore stood up and said some silly sentences before the meal started.

Just only then, a white figure came near them.

"Sir, would you like to join our meal?" Marianna asked, she didn't afraid of him.

"I don't eat." Bloody Baron answered, however, he sat down next to them. Draco glazed at her for invited the ghost and now the Bloody Baron was sitting next to him.

His clothes was covered in blood and his eyes was dead, not that he shown any emotion but annoyed on his face.

He was not a nice partner to eat dinner with.

Marianna chuckled, she picked Draco roasted lamb ribs and started her dinner in silent.

After dinner, they had plenty of sweet to choose. Marianna accidentally looked at Harry's direction. He suddenly covered his scar, he seemed hurt for a second and then he started to ask Glyffindor's Perfect someone on the High Table. It looked like he was curious about Severus.

Marianna bit her lips and tried to focus on her chocolate pudding.

The desserts disappeared. Dumbledore stood up and spoke again.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Marianna followed the first line, only then she noticed they really sang their 'favorite tones', she stopped. Draco didn't even sing from the beginning.

Glyffindor was the loudest one, it wasn't hard to hear their voices, the Weasley twins were singing with slow funeral tone. They didn't afraid of Dumbledore or any of teachers. Marianna carefully judged them.

After the song ended, one of the twins seemed to notice her, he called the other one and looked to her direction. Marianna gave them a broad smile.

They stopped for a moment, confusing. Marianna knew her innocent angelic look would lead astray someone at first.

Both of them smiled back to her, the first one who noticed her seemed to be calmer than the other one. Their smiles were different from each other.

The second one had that mischievous look on his face when his brother was probably thinking about what Marianna wanted.

It would be a fun year.


	5. Chapter 5 Monday

**I own only unrecognized characters, the rest belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Note: Any suggestion for other couple beside OC/Draco?**

 **Chapter 5: Monday**

Author: Milkycat147

Gemma Farley and a male perfect stood together. He was one of the male group earlier which blinked at her.

"I'm Darius Berrow and this is Gemma Farley." He introduced himself and Gemma, "This year perfect. Hope we'll get along." He spoke to the crowd, "Gemma will lead you to our House's common room. Talk to us if you have any question. Now then, greet you all a good night."

He left with older years students. Gemma took first year to their common room. Slytherin common room was in Slytherin Dungeons, it located under a lake, behind a blank stretch of wall.

Gemma touched the wall, she told the first year's ,"Remember our room location and password. Password is The Great. We only change password one every two years."

She led them to a greenish and silvery decorated room, "Boy dormitory is on the left and girl dormitory is on the right. Boy is not allowed to inter girl dormitory. Any questions?"

"Your schedule is on the board over there. Professor Snape will meet you before class tomorrow. Don't mind to come to me when you are in need." Gemma announced, her eye was looking at Marianna and Draco's direction though.

Marianna silently thanked her, Draco seemed tired, he went to his room telling her he'd write letter to his parent first. Draco's roommates were all familiar face.

Marianna walked to girl dormitory. There were more than 10 girls and she still had to share the room with Parkinson's group.

There were Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass.

Pansy Parkinson was a cute girl, at least her appearance. The girl herself, Marianna had no comment about. They were never interacted with each other. Pansy wasn't truly wanted friend, she wanted people under her which she couldn't ask from Marianna, or perhaps didn't dare to ask.

Daphne Greengrass was more likely Pansy's friend, she was more silent. Marianna heard that she had a younger sister, which made her acted somewhat older than same aged people.

Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis, totally stranger. Bulstrode family was a pure blood family but Millicent herself wasn't. She and the other girl were half blood.

Their behaviors were alike to Crabble and Goyle. The two half-bloods were hesitated to acknowledge her. Pansy wasn't wanted to get to know Marianna any further than she had already.

"Dechaprode." Pansy greeted, wasn't really want to.

Marianna nodded at them all. Daphne gave her a small smile in return before turning to her group. Marianna didn't care, she put Diamond down her bed and pulled a curtain out of her luggage. It was a silky white curtain with silvery floral pattern. It wasn't taken much time to hang it around her bed and table. It made her place looked like a small room.

Marianna sat on the chair, started to write letter, she could hear Pansy's mocking voice from outside of curtain, "Look at that. Where she think she is? Her own room?"

Marianna looked up, Pansy was talking with her group. It seemed slightly jealous. Marianna shook her head, she whispered a spell, the space silenced right away.

It was a Private-Curtain, a rare product which sold at Udefrode. User without any magic can against people see and hear what happened inside the curtain or blocked noise from outside. There was only two curtains was created this year, one for her and one for Draco.

Marianna wrote for her grandfather first, but she didn't know what to write. Her quill stopped above paper until a drop of ink dripped on it. She sighed, simply told her grandfather that she was sorted in Slytherin and asked when her grandfather would get back.

She wrote another letter to Malfoy manor, it was easier this time.

She wrote about her trip to Hogwarts, Slytherin, two perfects, her roommates and last but not least, Harry Potter.

Marianna wasn't that excited, she just had feeling that she needed to tell them. 'Uncle Lucius may want to know." Marianna thought.

'We met Harry Potter today. He has already been friend with the youngest son of the Weasley. He has prejudice over us. I think he doesn't know anything about wizard world. He refused to be our friends. Except for that part, he looks exactly the same as any muggle-born. He doesn't look like someone has been raised in a wealthy family either.

I asked him if his scar was hurt, he said it wasn't but I noticed it hurt once during the meal. He didn't look like he knew what happened but he asked Weasley something about someone in High Table. It was Uncle Severus and professor Quirrell's seats.'

Marianna tried to remember every detail and wrote all of it before she went to sleep.

The next morning Marianna was the first one to wake up. She went to bathroom to prepared herself and came back to common room.

Severus was in the room, Draco surprisingly had worn probably and already spoke to his godfather. Marianna hurried her step, "Good morning, Uncle Severus."

"Professor Snape." Severus fixed the girl's salutation, but his voice was way softer than his expression.

Marianna didn't mind that, she hugged him while changing her word, "I miss you, professor Snape."

Severus sighed. He patted her head, before they could talk again, more students got out to the common room. Marianna walked to Draco, they both stood silently.

Severus wasn't pleased, he stared all students at once, "I don't want to hear about Slytherin students lose their point because get to class late. You all better get yourself a clock."

All students were frozen by his attitude, even Draco straighten his back. Severus continued, "I'm Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin. Your point will be counted from today, the one who earn highest score for Slytherin will be Headboy and Headgirl or even Perfect. Everyone who loses point will have to gain back triple points. Understand?"

No one dared to ask anymore question. Severus left right after that. Some first years went back their room, some went to the Great Hall.

Marianna heard Pansy complained about how early it was before the girl and her group went to girl bathroom direction.

It wasn't that early. The Great Hall was filled with students. Draco sat down first. Goyle yawned. He and Crabble sat opposite to Draco, they started their breakfast right away. Theodore went somewhere. Blaise looked around before he decided to sit down with them, next to Marianna.

"Hello, beautiful, we meet again. How are you?" Blaise eyed Marianna up.

"Get lost, Zabini." Draco voice was toneless but it was sure that he wasn't in right mood.

"C'mon, I just try to be friendly." Blaise defended, but he wasn't serious, he winked at Marianna.

"Then why don't you try to be FRIENDLY with me." Draco mocked back before he ordered his meal.

Marianna chuckled a little by his action, she turned to Blaise, "I'm fine but I afraid that you'll have to speak with normal tone in order to be friend with me or else" She stopped and gave him a mysterious smile.

"Fine then, you guy aren't funny any all." Blaise put his hands in the air, he changed his flirtatious tone back to normal, "So, what do you think about forbidden floor?"

"You mean third-floor corridor?" Theodore sat down and continued after Blaise.

"Yeah, I heard that it wasn't forbidden last year." Blaise said while eating his breakfast.

Theodore lowered his voice, "I saw Professor Quirrell sneaked there, he was…talking to the air."

"What do you mean?" Draco wasn't believed him.

"How can he sneak there? Teachers are allowed to go to third-floor corridor, right?"

"I said it." Theodore was offended a little by those questions, he raised his voice, but not too loud, only enough for them to listen, "Quirrell walked as if he wasn't wanted anyone to know he walked there. He seemed like he was looking for something. He opened his mouth and talked to the air."

"What did he say?" Marianna finally talked.

"He said 'It must be around here'."

"That's it?" Draco asked.

"That's it." Theodore nodded his head, he started to eat his meal in silent.

Marianna kept that information in mind, that teacher was somewhat weird to her.

"Don't you think Quirrell is crazy?" Draco asked, wasn't needed anyone to answer his question, he knew everyone on the table were listening, "Dumbledore is currently Headmaster anyways. He even hired that Gate Keeper."

The boy all laughed, Theodore spoke again, agreed, "I heard that he was expelled from Hogwarts years ago. He isn't allowed to use his own wand."

The conversation wasn't last long, Perfect Darius's group passed by them, a guy stopped to talk with Marianna, "We didn't have time to talk yesterday. I'm Miles Bletchley. Inessa Bletchley was my aunt."

Marianna was surprised, "But…aren't Bletchley going to Ravenclaw?"

"Well, that's what people thought." Miles gave her a broad smile, before he pointed at his group, "I'm a Beater. This is our Quidditch group."

A tall and relatively muscular with black hair and tan skin suddenly hooked his arm roundly around Miles's neck. The guy almost broke down because of the weight. "So this is you cousin, much better than that one in Ravenclaw. I'm Marcus Flint, say my name and no one will dare to mess with you little sis!"

Miles threw his arm away, "Hey, she is my little sis, not your!" They talked as if they were in a fight. Maybe Marianna's face was too confused, another black haired guy comforted her, "Don't worry. They are always like that." His name tag was Terence Higgs, he had brown hair and eyes, with pretty fair skin. He stood with another guy, Adrian Pucey, who gave Marianna a small smile when he caught her eyes. Adrian had black hair and high cheekbone, it made him looked hard to approach when he didn't smile.

The group left pretty quickly after that.

"I didn't know your cousin was Slytherin." Draco talked as they went to their first class.

"I didn't know myself." It took a few second before Marianna replied, "I have never met a Bletchley before."

Draco didn't continue the conversation, he wasn't even one bit curious about that. He knew well that it was something he shouldn't ask.

They had History of Magic at 9am with Hufflepuff. It wasn't a best start for all of them. Professor Cuthbert Binns voice was monotonous, most students fell asleep in first 10 minutes. Even Draco yawned. He decided to read other part of the book to entertain himself. Crabble and Goyle had already slept. Blaise was talking with some Hufflepuff girls. Theodore was writing something, Marianna could see that it wasn't about this subject.

Marianna sighed, she was able to gain some scores for their House. Draco later joined her, even though he said he wasn't fond of this class.

The next class was Charm, taught by Filius Flitwick and more excellent, they shared class with Ravenclaw. Perhaps Slytherin didn't want to lose to Ravenclaw or the Charm class itself was interesting, all the Slytherin strived to get as many points as they can. It wasn't that easy when your opponent was intelligent Ravenclaw, who remembered every Charm on the book.

"Another point for Whitley." Flitwick clapped his hand one again before he ended the class.

Marianna stood up, she told Draco and the group to go first. Harlow Whitley, a Ravenclaw student, she seemed to have half of library with her. It took time for Harlow to clean her table, she was the last one left in class.

"Do you want any help?" Marianna asked her. She was a silent girl with short brown hair and glasses. Her short hair wasn't fit her personality at all, it looked like someone made it short on purpose and against her will. She probably was one with long hair and messy bang.

Harlow stopped a moment, she dazed a little, wasn't sure if she heard it right, "Oh, you don't have to…" The girl blushed, peeked at her.

Marianna took half of her book and walked along with her, "It's ok. Where did you read the last question from?"

"Ancient spell, it was derived from an incantation." Harlow whispered, her voice was small but wasn't hesitated.

"I have heard about that book, but they stopped published it." Marianna frowned in disappointed.

"Uhm…actually…" Harlow quickly looked at Marianna, then gandered at her own feet, "I have that book in my dormitory…I…I can lend it to you…"

"That would be great." Marianna chuckled, she put those books on Ravenclaw's table in Great Hall, "I'm Marianna Dechaprode by the way. You can call me Marianna."

"Mari…anna…" Harlow quickly grabbed her hand as Marianna handed it out, "I'm Harlow Whitley, you…can call me Harlow."

Marianna smiled at her, "See you later in Herbology, Harlow."

Marianna went to Great Hall, a familiar voice spoke from behind, they were talking to someone else. Marianna gave them a quick glare before walked back to her table. The Weasley twins were talking with their friends. Marianna finally knew their name, Fred and George Weasley.

Fred was the one with mischievous look and George was the calmer one. They teased their friends by switching themselves.

Marianna seemed to find the perfect way to get their attentions.

She walked back Slytherin table. Draco left her a seat. He wasn't seemed too happy but didn't say anything, he just looked away, frowned face.

Marianna smiled, sat down and held his hand. He was mad because she went to talk with someone else. Marianna squeezed his hand, Draco didn't turn to her but he 'accidentally' placed a bar of chocolate to her side.

Their mood was delighted. A moment later, during lunch, owls flied in the hall. Both of them received letter from Lucius and Narcissa. Marianna had a package from her grandfather, he didn't write anything to her but she couldn't wait to open the book.

She was filled with thoughts, what did her grandfather give her? A spell book, a charm starter book or a magical items book. She skipped her favorite desert and opened the package.

The book was locked with a spell so only the holder can read. Marianna disappointed found out it was another customer books, to be exactly, wizard information book.

She sighed, took it back her bed and read about .

Harlow Whitley was a half-blood, it explained why Marianna had never heard about the girl. Her mother was daughter of a small wizard family, there wasn't any information about her father. Marianna put the book aside, held Diamond and fallen asleep.

Marianna didn't have time to chat with Harlow that afternoon. Herbology was filled with Ravenclaw's question. They came with one next to another, Pomona Sprout didn't even have time to breath. Professor Sprout was Head of Hufflepuff House and Head of the Herbology department in school. She somehow managed to answer all questions as long as it was about magical plants.

Slytherin had Defense Against the Dark Arts next, that class belonged to Quirinus Quirrell. Marianna wished Uncle Snape could taught this class or anyone but Quirrell. He looked like a scared rabbit and he acted like one. His voice was wobby the entire lesson and he smelled of garlic.

Something was odd about him. Marianna sat in middle of class, far enough to avoid the smell but close enough to observe him.

In the evening, Marianna walked to the library alone. Her grandfather didn't give her any charm book so she decided to find some herself.

Even though her grandfather wanted her to get to know the business first, Marianna knew well that job of a Dachaprode was to create new spell and charm. If she prepared well enough, next year she could enter the Memory Hall in Dechaprode mansion and if she lucky enough to pass any of her ancestors' test, she could learned their knowledge.

Marianna met Harlow in the library. The girl helped her to find some books. Marianna wasn't sure how much time did Harlow spend in the library when it was only first day but Harlow recommended exactly what she needed.

After leaving the library that evening, Marianna thought even if Harlow Whitley wasn't brought her any benefit, it was still comfortable to talk with Harlow.

 **Emzy2k11: Thank for your support. I am really appreciate.**


End file.
